Skryvat'
by Altair's sister
Summary: Sequel to Merzost' Koshka is dead, Yuuki is pregnant, demon hunters are trying to recruit Zero, myserious demons keep picking fights, Zero is hearing voices, chaos is erupting, but a broken-hearted vampire hunter deprived of blood can't possibly bring back order...can he? ZeroxOC rated T for swearing - rating may be subject to change
1. Voices

**Vampire knight is not mine**

**A/N: I'M BACK! Ya miss me? I hope so! So, here is Skryvat', the sequel to Merzost' quick recap- Koshka was killed by vampire hunters, Zero has a dagger made of the rarest substance in the universe, Yuuki's preganant and Zero hates Yuuki - C: I got quite a few Reviews and messages about how sad people were to see Koshka go, it makes me happy that you like her so much, I love you guys! This chapter is a bit random, but I promise I'll start working really hard! haven't had the will to write lately, I've been a bit depressed, but I'm better now! I'm happy cos chapter 88 of Vampire Knight is coming out in 15 days YAY! I'm counting down! :DDD**

* * *

Zero leaned against a tree boredly, he had been patrolling the grounds all night, and he didn't really have the energy to do another round, he raised his eyes to a series of high-pitched squeaks, a black bat perched underneath a tree branch above him returned his tired gaze with alert red eyes  
_how long has it been?  
_He wondered almost mindlessly  
_Almost a year now…  
_whispered a small voice in the back of his mind, he was afraid he was going crazy, ever since that time, a year ago, when he had last seen Koshka in the flesh, he had been hearing things, things which nobody else heard, well, _a_ thing, a voice. He had been hearing a voice in his mind, wizening his decisions, whispering to him, guiding him. The voice helped when he was lusting for blood; it calmed him, making him less dangerous. The bat opened its leathery wings and emitted a high pitched squeak, almost conversationally, Zero sighed, not caring about the razor-sharp fangs which the bat had flashed, his own fangs were bigger and sharper, the thought of his fangs brought a rush of unwelcome memories to the front of his mind, he remembered how it felt to drive his fangs into the soft flesh of a human neck, the rush he felt when blood filled his mouth, he dropped to his knees, groaning and clutching his neck, the pain in his throat was unbearable, his fangs pierced his bottom lip and he licked up the blood beginning to ooze out, grimacing at the craving for Koshka's rich blood, full of flavour, full of demonic power, he groaned again, he simply refused to take Yuuki's blood, it wasn't her tainted Kuran blood he wanted, he wanted the pure sweet liquid which ran through Koshka's body  
_Why do you do this to yourself?  
_The voice whispered

"I won't hurt anyone else" Zero growled, he didn't care that he was crazy, sometimes he just needed some company, and the voice was kind, wise, as much as he questioned it, insulted it, it was never more than the tiniest whisper, a very stubborn and argumentative whisper, but a whisper nonetheless  
_Koshka wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this  
_The voice said, Zero growled, running his tongue over his bottom lip, where more blood had gathered from his fangs

"Koshka wouldn't want me to hurt anyone more than I already do" a voice came from the building next to him

"Who are you talking to?" Zero spun to see the pureblood princess Yuuki Kuran, a small child similar to her holding her hand

"No-one" he growled, turning away from them, Yuuki stepped closer

"I'd know your voice anywhere Zero" he growled lightly as he felt the weight of a pureblood command

"It won't work on me" Yuuki tilted her head innocently

"What won't-"

"Don't bother" Zero snapped, Yuuki flinched, closing her eyes, when she opened them again, tears were brewing in them, when she spoke, her voice broke

"I didn't ask to be this Zero" Zero's breathing was slowly getting louder, he was beginning to find it harder to stand up straight

"It doesn't matter" Yuuki didn't listen, she let go of the child's hand and ran to hold Zero's arm

"Zero?!" she asked worriedly, Zero snarled, yanking his arm out of her grasp, she saw the flash of his glowing red eyes and held her hands to her heart

"Zero?" she said quietly "how long has it been since you last drank from someone?" she was answered by a wordless growl, she approached cautiously and reached out to touch him

"Zero, have you been starving yourself?" he whirled around with an inhuman snarl

"Stop saying my name!" he yelled  
_don't take your anger out on her, it isn't her fault, she cares about you  
_the voice said, Zero calmed a little, obediently turning away

"Just leave me alone and don't talk to me, you monster" he spat, stumbling as he moved away, and unaware of the bat which had scuttled along the branch to watch him, when the bat screeched he looked up at it, and growled, baring his fangs, what he would give to sink his fangs into it…he shook his head, clutching at his temple  
_I'm not going to sink so low as to take blood from animals  
_he thought, the voice came again, quiet as always, and reasoning, it helped him regain his bearings  
_I wonder what a vampire bat is doing here  
_it said, Zero frowned, nothing the voice ever said was without reason, but what was so important about a bat? He looked at it; the voice was directing his attention to a little flying rat-like creature, nothing special, except the tiny sharp fangs poking from its open mouth

"What's so special about a bat?" he muttered, the voice laughed a little  
_don't you think it's ironic for a vampire bat to show up here?_

"No, I think you're not telling me something"  
_call it over  
_the voice requested simply, Zero sighed, the voice never led him wrong

"What if it bites me?"  
_It knows its own kind, besides, you aren't sleeping  
_Zero growled a little at the thought of being a parasite, but it was true, wasn't it? He held his hand out and the bat landed on it almost immediately, the sharp claws on its "thumbs" pricking his skin like thorns, it began to crawl up Zero's arm while he eyed it suspiciously  
_You don't need to be so tense, it won't hurt you  
_the voice chuckled

"That isn't why I'm tense" Zero muttered back "it could be one of those damn purebloods in disguise" the voice was silent, almost pondering  
_you are more powerful now than before, you would sense it  
_Zero grunted a little, he didn't care enough to continue arguing, the bat perched on his bicep and the blood red eyes were fixed on lavender purple ones, giving up on sense, Zero nipped the tip of his finger, holding the droplet of blood up to the little creature, it lapped the red liquid up with its pink tongue until it healed over, it gave a high pitched shriek and dug its claws deeper into his arm, Zero sighed and let his knees bend, he dropped to the ground and the bat screeched in protest

"Shut up" he mumbled, beginning to fall asleep, a crack and puff of black smoke made him leap up again, eyes wide with hope, the bat flew up to a tree branch with an enraged screech and when the smoke cleared it was another man in front of him, with long white hair and twilight blue eyes, his huge wings were folded behind his back, Zero scowled

"What do you want?" Henrī narrowed his eyes

"I know that mortals have short attention spans, so I'll make this as fast as possible- what is your connection with Koshka Polnoch'?" Zero growled

"I don't want to tell you" Henrī clenched a fist

"I don't have time for this; you are a vampire, correct?" Zero bared his fangs in a threatening scowl

"What do you think?" Henrī put a hand to his head in exasperation

"Did you drink the blood of Koshka Polnoch'?!" Zero stubbornly stayed silent, Henrī lashed out suddenly, sinking his fangs into the vampire's shoulder, Zero cried out in pain and flinched away, drawing the hellrock dagger Koshka had given him for Valentine's day hundreds of years ago, Henrī didn't advance, instead, he licked the blood from his lips, as his tongue gathered up the blood, his eyes went wide, Zero held his dagger at the ready, Henrī narrowed his eyes and began his advancement, growling and spreading his wings, before Zero had time to prepare, Henrī jumped, landing on Zero and snarling, panicking, Zero swung his dagger arm blindly, a wet thud told him that the demonic weapon hit home, spraying Zero's face and upper body with hot blood, a sudden burst of energy hit Zero, seeming to flow from the dagger, he growled again and threw the body off him, getting up and preparing to attack again, he lost his footing almost immediately  
_why is there always so much fucking blood?!  
_He thought, unable to see properly, his eyes were drawn directly to the sweet red liquid, he grabbed his throat, tearing bloody lines in his neck and moaned in pain, he glanced over to Henrī, he wasn't moving, but he could just see the demon's chest rise and fall rapidly, his breath came as a wheeze

"You, mortal, come" Zero stumbled over, brandishing the hellrock dagger and knowing full well that the demon wouldn't last another attack, Henrī glared at him from the ground

"Where did you get that?" his eyes were on the dagger, Zero clenched it tighter, refusing to answer, Henrī growled

"Hellrock is the rarest substance in the entire world, that amount of hellrock takes millions of years to acquire, _where did you get it?_" Zero still didn't answer, plunging the dagger once more into the demon and using the burst of power to forget his need for blood, until his eyes fell onto the blade at his side, without thinking, he raised it to his lips, inhaling the bitter scent of Henrī's blood, he snarled and threw the dagger away, it landed in a tree, leaving only the hilt showing  
_You should have taken his blood  
_the voice said, Zero growled

"I'm not going to, I am never drinking blood again" but he still walked over to the tree to grab the dagger and pull it out with that energy from the dagger, cleaning it off as carefully as he could with his sleeve and replacing it in its sheath, hidden away in his jacket, he looked back over to Henrī's dead body, all that remained was a mound of dark dust, and a few small bones arranged into the devil's symbol with the skull sitting above it, Zero bowed his head briefly-he was raised to respect the dead, he then left.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the fiery depths of hell, a demon awoke, she walked over to a lava pool with indescribable grace, she dropped to one knee and looked through to the overworld, a figure materialized behind her, bowing

"My lady, I'm sorry, I tried to get more information, but he killed me" the demon didn't look away from the pool

"He is very strong; I can see why Koshka was so fond of him" she murmured, smiling at the image of the bloody vampire which she saw in the lava

"My lady, I have news you may find…interesting" the demon lady looked over her shoulder

"Don't waste my time with games, what is it?" she barked impatiently, Henrī bowed again

"The mortal is in possession of a hellrock dagger" the demon stood

"What?"

"The tool of my demise was a hellrock dagger; I believe that it was given to him by Koshka, she is the only one besides Lord Satan who has lived long enough to acquire enough hellrock to make a dagger" the demon lady looked thoughtful

"We don't need to worry; the mortal has no idea of what it can do" Henrī nodded

"What do we do?" the lady sighed

"I'm not really sure…have you located Koshka yet?"

"No, Lord Satan won't say a word, and my demons have been scouring the underworld ever since you commanded us to" she sighed again

"Why must you make things so difficult?" she muttered under her breath "keep looking, and as for the mortal, wait. Word will spread quickly of the tool in his possession, this can work very nicely in our favour" Henrī bowed again, leaving to continue the search for Koshka.

Zero looked up at the starry night sky

"Where are you Koshka? Why can't you be here? Why can't you stay with me?"

And somewhere, in a place of nothingness, Koshka Polnoch' smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first chapter done! You may have noticed, but I won't be using honorifics in Skryvat', it's too much of a pain in the ass too keep up with who has what honorific for who -_- **

**Zero- *glare***

**Me- *continues to ramble about Skryvat'***

**Zero- *glare***

**Me- *gets quieter***

**Zero- *still glaring***

**Me- *shuts up and looks at Zero***

**Zero- *SUPA GLARE***

**Me- WAAAAA! Altaïr! Zero's being scary! *hides behind Altaïr***

**Altaïr- *to Zero* And I have to live with this -_-**

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Mozhet ruk udacha napravlyatʹ vashi lezviya**


	2. Graveyard

Zero opened his eyes when the voice spoke to him  
_Zero, your attention is required  
_The Chairman was standing in front of him

"Zero? Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out a lot recently" Zero was lost for excuses, the voice quickly pitched in, it seemed to know whether or not Zero was able to answer  
_say that you were just lost in thought_

"I was just thinking, there's no need to worry Chairman" he nodded

"Well, the Kurans and I are going to visit Koshka's grave, you are coming, I assume?" he gave an immediate nod and regretted it as soon as he did  
_I can't go with those goddamn purebloods!  
_He thought, the voice piped up  
_why not? It's only a short car ride together, and then you can visit your parents while they see Koshka, when they leave, you can visit her  
_the voice was right, again. Zero walked with the Chairman and simply glared silently when they met with the Kurans, Yuuki held a black calla lily in one hand, and clasped the hand of her child in the other, purebloods matured quickly, so the 1 year old had the body and mind of a five year old, she was named Burūmingurōzu, the word for "blooming rose" but Kaname was probably the only one who called her Burūmingurōzu, everyone else had used the nickname "Rōzu" since she was born, she had a sweet young face, and looked nothing like a vampire, because they always let her play with "Uncle Takuma" she was wise for a child, and gazed at Zero with innocent eyes, while everybody else got into the car, she let go of Yuuki's hand and approached Zero

"Why don't you like mother anymore?" she asked, her voice was smooth and controlled for a child, Zero clenched a fist  
_Calm down, it is a simple question from a child  
_the voice reassured him, he sighed and glared at the little girl, who returned his gaze unblinkingly, despite both her parents having dark crimson eyes, the little girl's eyes were bright gold, startling against her dark brown hair, Koshka had given Yuuki her blood while the vampire was still pregnant, but the couple took it as a blessing, a living reminder of their friend, Yuuki turned to look at Rōzu, opening her mouth to say something, she shut it again as Zero spoke

"It's because she's a vampire" he looked up from Rōzu, his eyes met with Yuuki's

"I can never not hate a vampire" with that he turned and walked to get into the car, in the front passenger seat. When the small group arrived at the cemetery, Zero parted and knelt by two graves side by side, in one laid his parents, in the other, his brother, his other half, he closed his eyes and laid a hand on the soft ground between them

"I miss you, mother, father, Ichiru…there was no reason for you to leave this world, you never had to die" he scrunched his eyes tight, in Koshka's blood he had seen countless memories, terrible things which his mind was still getting used to, but the most terrible thing he could possibly imagine was at the forefront, Koshka's memory of snarling and shoving demons away to reveal two figures, half eaten by the demons, and left to regain their flesh so the hellspawn could feed again, he curled his hand into a fist, gathering dirt and grass as he saw the mauled faces of his parents through Koshka's eyes, he saw Koshka offering a hand to them and their rough refusal, then he saw a smaller group of demons, they were busy feasting on fresh meat, Koshka had shoved a path through them and torn them away from Ichiru's quivering body, scaring the other demons away, fresh holes were in Ichiru's skin, chewed through to the bone, and he was in agony, unable to die, unable to stop the pain, unable to do anything but wait for the demons to come back for seconds. Zero tried to discard the memory, tried not to see his family suffer, where was the voice when he needed it?!

"You didn't deserve that punishment! You shouldn't have gone to hell!" the voice finally saved him from the depths of despair  
_Calm down Zero, what's done is done  
_he wasn't in the mood to be obedient, he argued

"They never did anything wrong!"  
_The most powerful sin is murder; try to see it from a vampire's perspective_

Zero gave up, he bowed his head and drew his gun from his jacket, gazing at it, he scrunched his eyes shut

"There's nothing else I'm here for…I don't need to be in the overworld anymore…my time was up long ago" he turned the gun around  
_Zero, stop  
_the voice was panicked for the first time  
_you can't do this! You can't leave them alone!_

"Nothing can change my mind" his hand tightened around the gun "take me with you" he whispered to his family, a small hand touched his shoulder

"Please don't die Zero" Zero opened his eyes to look at Rōzu

"You don't get a word in this" he snarled to the young pureblood, who held something against her chest

"Mother told me to give this to you" she said, holding out a scrapbook, Zero lowered the gun and took it gently from the child, opening it, a gasp escaped him as it opened to a letter, newer than the rest of the book, Koshka's signature was at the bottom

**_Dearest Zero,  
Never let anything take you, you are your own man, and your will is strong, keep your heart kind, and your face brave, if for nobody else, do it for me.  
Koshka_**

As he read the letter his heart began to ache with sadness, after he finished he let a sad smile claim his lips, as if by magic (**A/N: Probably by magic XD**) writing began to appear at the bottom, as if Koshka's invisible hand was adding something at the bottom

**_Your family is safe, they are far from the fangs of any demons and live as comfortably and happily is possible in the underworld. I love you_**

Zero's breath left his body, he looked at Rōzu, who returned his gaze with gold eyes, he flipped the page and looked over the photos, so long ago, he wondered how Koshka managed to get the photos of their first meeting, he gave a mental shrug and turned the page again, smiling at the expression Yuki had from a photo of one frustrating crossover, he sighed and kept looking through the scrapbook, he found the photos from the tropical holiday they had taken, gazing with nostalgia at Koshka wearing her bathing suit with a gummy shark slung over her shoulder, then another of her putting a white towel around his shoulders and him looking up at her, then there was the chairman and Yuki picking mangos, and the long hike they took, then there was Koshka and Zero fighting, Zero's heart ran faster, he remembered the result of the fight, the first time he kissed Koshka, he closed the book and looked at Rōzu

"Why haven't you gone back to your parents?"

"Because I want you to come" he sighed and got up, stashing his gun in his jacket and taking Rōzu's hand, when they arrived at Koshka's grave with the rest of them, Yuuki took Rōzu and smiled at Zero kindly, he refused to look at her, instead, he knelt in front of a tombstone

**_Koshka Polnoch'_**

**_Strength is in the mind,  
Love is in the heart_**

He began to murmur under his breath and soon stood, closing his eyes, he returned to the car to wait for the chairman and the purebloods.

**~Time skippin~**

Zero walked the grounds, he did the job of patrolling by himself now, because he refused to have Rōzu as a partner, despite what the chairman said. Rōzu had grown up, officially she was nearly 4 years old, but her growing had slowed, now she had the body and mind of somebody who was 18! She had become beautiful, with long wavy dark brown hair and a model-worthy body, her face was well defined and her skin was tan for a vampire, but the thing which drew everybody to her was the eyes, a rich golden colour, full of understanding and rebelliousness, even her parents couldn't keep the young pureblood out of trouble, climbing trees, skipping class, and staying out after curfew to bug Zero, she did it very well, even when he got really strict with her, she would sit on the wall and laugh at him, he felt a lot of anger towards that girl, she made his job much harder than it needed to be, but he was strangely thankful as well, when his patrols would be dull and boring, leaving him alone with treacherous thoughts, Rōzu would spruce them up with a chase or by playing tricks on him, in fact he became so fond of the nightly games she would play, that when she actually went to class, he found himself feeling empty. Maybe the thing which made the two become such close friends was her rebellious nature, maybe it was the mutual annoyance at their human fans, or maybe, just maybe it was that she was so much like Koshka.


	3. When hunters unite

**Vampire knight isn't mine, anybody who isn't in Vampire knight is mine except for Henrī who belongs to Henry John-Kemp**

**Sorry for the delay, my mind is going at half a mile per hour *drool***

* * *

Rōzu clasped her hands together as her father told her off. Again.

"Don't forget that you're a pureblood, and purebloods are expected to show restraint, I don't want to control you, but you keep going too far! Do you want to be expelled?"

"So what if I do want to be expelled? It's so boring at this school!" Kaname frowned and sighed, he couldn't deal with this any more

"Just…stay out of trouble" he let her leave, and as soon as she was out of the room, she climbed onto the roof of the dormitories, waiting for Zero to come around on his nightly patrols, Kaname had asked Yuuki to go to class in their place so he could try and sort her out, but nothing anyone said made a difference, because they spoke to her like they were controlling her, the only person who spoke with her as equals was Zero, even though she was only 4, everyone else spoke to her as either superiors or servants, and it really bugged her, she grinned to herself as she saw the silver hair which announced Zero's presence, then leaped from the roof and landed in a tree near the hunter, her landing was silent and graceful, it was almost like she was never there, she hung upside-down from the branch

"Hello pretty-boy" he turned around

"Hello shortass" Rōzu grinned

"Fine, you win" they had a competition every night to see who could come up with the most insulting nickname for the other, it was like a game, Rōzu dropped from the branch and began to walk next to the hunter, making friendly conversation

"You're skipping again?" he asked

"No, I got in trouble, father was just lecturing me" she paused as he smirked "I wonder how he manages to go from me walking around during the day to the history of purebloods" Zero laughed and Rōzu saw a red and silver glint in his jacket, she flashed past him, stealing it

"And what's this?" he growled and pinned her against the white wall surrounding the moon dorms, grasping her neck and holding his other hand out

"Give it back" he snarled, his eyes a glowing blood red and his fangs revealed, Rōzu dropped the dagger into his hand, she had never seen him so angry before, and respected him, he let her go and stashed it in his jacket again, not wanting to meet her eyes, a voice came from the moon dorms, a recognisable, high pitched voice

"Rōzu? Where are you?" Rōzu gave Zero a friendly wave and trotted away to her mother, he snuck off the grounds, he didn't want to go to class, he walked through the forest and found himself at a river, far from the school, he stood on the ornate bridge and gazed into the water, rippling with the wind, the water began to bubble, as if it were boiling, he took a step back and watched with horror as a mutilated blue body dragged itself out of the water  
_A dead body?!  
_He wondered, the corpse stank like hell and dragged itself towards him, it lifted its head, there were empty red sockets dripping with blood where its eyes used to be, and its mouth hung open, emitting a gurgle as water spewed out, he panicked  
_What the fuck is going on?!  
_He drew his gun to threaten it, it just returned his gaze with those eyeless sockets  
_Use the hellrock dagger  
_the voice warned him, he drew it and the creature put on a sudden burst of speed, it leapt at Zero and he slashed at it, he had been learning how to wield the weapon, and now he was close to mastering his technique, he destroyed the creature, watery blood gushed out and he crouched, panting, the creature was fast, and ruthless, it had no concept of fair play, and paid particular attention to his heart, a woman ran from the bushes, a crossbow in her hands, she aimed it at Zero

"Don't move" he froze and looked at her, there was a cross resting against her breast, suspended by a thin rope, she wore glasses and behind them were mature, coldly calculating eyes

"List your name, species and what you're doing here, and don't even think about lying, because I can sense when you lie, if you lie or fail to answer, I will shoot you" Zero turned to look at her

"You're a demon hunter, aren't you?" she tensed

"I'm warning you, I have no qualms about shooting a stranger"

"My name is Zero, you don't need to be harsh, I am a hunter too" she snarled

"A demon hunter? What is the name of our leader?" she tested, he shook his head

"You know about creatures from hell, don't you?" she snorted

"Of course I do"

"I hunt vampires" she lowered the crossbow, then called out to hidden people

"Lower your weapons, he's with the association" a few people stepped out from the shadows, weapons in their hands, the first one was clearly the leader of the group, she looked back at Zero

"What are you doing here, vampire hunter?"

"I was taking a walk" she glanced at the dead creature behind him and approached cautiously, her crossbow still in her hands

"You killed this demon?" Zero turned around fully to look at it, a demon? He felt like he was betraying Koshka, by killing her kin

"Yes" she touched the blue skin

"A water demon…this is at least a level 8, how did you kill it?"

"I'm trained to hunt vampires, I know my way around weapons" the demon hunter looked up at him

"We have a mutual understanding with your association, that we kill demons and you kill vampires, sometimes, a stray demon will slip from our grasp, these strays get tangled up in the business of the association, and are the cause of many vampire hunter deaths, most of you aren't powerful enough to kill a demon, my question is this: how are you so much more powerful?" Zero shook his head, he didn't want to answer

"Power like yours…it would be helpful to our cause" the huntress said quietly. Zero narrowed his eyes

"And what is your cause?"

"To protect the world from demons, all demons are evil, and we destroy them" the huntress got up, touching the cross handing from her neck

"May God protect us in the fight to rid his world of hellspawn. Amen" there were murmurs of Amen across the group, one girl stayed silent, Zero watched her, she was dark, with black hair and matching eyes, a scar marred the skin on her right cheek and she didn't try to hide the scars and dark bruises covering her face, neck and arms, they were in different shades, some were light shades of red, some were blue, brown, a few were sickly yellow, the leader followed his eyes and her gaze turned to distain as it fell onto the girl

"The majority of us are servants of lord Christ and the creator, but we have some recruits" the girl returned the leader's gaze with unblinking stubbornness  
"Who claim they are the work of fiction, and one…who chooses to follow the adversary" admittedly, Zero was confused, a Satanist? Hunting demons? The Satanist stood proud

"I don't care what you say, I follow Lord Satan, but that doesn't mean that his children belong here" it was a good argument, and probably one used many times, Zero rubbed his eyes tiredly, the voice had been silent, not telling him anything that might help him decide…but he knew something, his senses seemed to think there was a demon, always faint, always there, no matter where he moved, it was strange, almost like he was sensing himself, he had drank much of Koshka's blood, and he didn't understand demons very well, so…maybe that meant Koshka wasn't dead! She was a cat, maybe she had 9 lives…Zero stood up straighter, his hope was faint, but it was there, and he grasped it like a lifeline

"I will join you" he said finally, if Koshka was alive, his chances of finding her were best with these people. The lead huntress smiled

"Great, my name is Shira Yuri, come, we'll take you to meet our leader" Zero nodded

"Let's go then"

And somewhere, in a place of nothingness, Koshka Polnoch' cried.

* * *

**A/N: I have a teensy little obsession with ending the chapters with a single sentence about what Koshka is doing, in case you didn't realize, Koshka is crying because Zero-stupidly-has joined one of the few creatures which can kill her kind (Want a list? Angels, Demon Hunters and Satan) owo **

**Zero: IF YOU HAD A PROBLEM WITH MY CHOICE, WHY DID YOU LET ME CHOOSE YOU STUPID AUTHOR!**

**Me: WAAAAAA, Zero's being meeeeaaaaan!**

**Altaïr: *Facepalm***

**Me: HEY, STUPID BIG BROTHER! YOU'RE ****_SUPPOSED_**** TO HELP!**

**Altaïr: Oh, sorry...I just remembered that I needed...to go kill someone bye!**

**Me: *Pout* Zero you dickhead**

**Rōzu: What's going on over here?**

**Me: Rōzu! You're cool! Keep making Kaname's life a living hell!**

**Rōzu: The one thing I do best *wink***

**Zero: Don't provoke her**

**Me: *on Rōzu's back* say neigh horsey! C:**

**Rōzu: *shrug* Neigh!**

**Zero: *watches Rōzu run around with me on her back* That is ****_not _****the Rōzu I know**

**Rōzu: *runs past Zero and flips him off***

**As always please Review, Favorite and Follow**

**I now have a deviantart account, the link (/^_^)/ **

**If you have any questions put them in the reviews and Rōzu will answer them!**

**Love you all, BYE!**


	4. Apology

Dear Readers:

sorry for no chapter postingness, my FUCKING computer died and since I forgot to back up my stories - I ALWAYS FORGET TO BACK UP! - I lost them. I'm trying to recover what I wrote and continue writing, but I won't be able to until I fix my computer, so no surprise Christmas special...sorry :C. Still, my computer is going to hell where it will be feasted on by demons, and I hope you have a very merry Christmas.

I will continue to post chapters as soon as I can.

love you all C:

Aquila


	5. The Leader

**Vampire knight is not mine**

**I'm back again! Got a new computer so I just re-wrote the last chapter of Skryvat', don't be pissed if it sucks, because I ****_hate _****with a capital 7 re-writing stuff.**

**Summary of what's happened so far: Koshka's dead, Kaname's an asshole, Zero's best friends with their daughter, Zero wants to be a demon hunter and Kaname's still an asshole.**

* * *

Zero was led through the demon hunters' base, it was truly amazing, how much they trusted him, but they could sense lies, so they obviously had nothing to fear. The hunters in their group broke away one by one, leaving to their own business until he was only left with Shira and the Satanist. He was led to an office, Shira knocked quietly and was answered by a deep voice

"Enter" they walked in and the first thing Zero noticed was the powerful figure at the window with a folder in his hand, scars riddled his body and pulled down the corner of his right eye, a chunk had been taken from his left ear and his expression, although calm, was terrifying, Zero did _not _want to see this man in battle. There was a desk in the middle of the room with some papers on it, and a few folders, there were two bookshelves lining the walls full of factual books, this man clearly didn't fool around with his work. Shira bowed, as did the Satanist

"Master" Shira murmured "this is Zero Kiryu, he's with the association" the man inspected Zero, who felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze

"What business do you have here Kiryu? Another one of mistakes hasn't caused a calamity, has it?" he asked in his deep, gravelly voice. When Zero failed to answer Shira spoke for him

"He wishes-" The leader cut her off

"Let the boy speak!" he barked, Shira fell silent and looked down respectfully

"I want to join you" Zero said finally, the leader raised an eyebrow; he looked at the two girls

"Shira, Yami, leave, but Yami, await my call" They both bowed and left, the leader seemed to relax slightly

"You were the one last seen with Polnoch', weren't you?" Zero nodded, it would be best to keep his mouth shut. The leader smiled bitterly

"Do you think that joining our ranks would help you extract revenge?" Zero looked at the ground

"That was the reason I wanted to join, but not anymore. Recently, I was attacked by 2 different demons, they seem drawn to me, and I don't know why, I killed both of them but I don't like the thought that they could attack when I am with people I care about" the leader nodded

"A noble reason, but you're still thinking about her, aren't you? You still hope that we did the job wrong and that she lives" Zero clenched his fists

"Yes" The leader closed the folder in his hand with a snap

"The truth is, Zero, I am not entirely sure that she is dead" Zero's eyes lit up with hope

"What?" The leader looked out the window

"When we killed her, we tied her to a stake and burned her, a holy fire, which is the only kind of fire which can kill demons. You could hear her screams, couldn't you?" Zero nodded slowly, it was those screams of pain that woke him up at night, sweaty and panting.

"How could I forget her screams?" he whispered. The leader watched him with his intent gaze

"They cut short" he said simply, Zero's head snapped up

"What?"

"The screams cut short, Polnoch' was a level 10 demon, which means her powers are only slightly less powerful than the Devil himself. A level 10 demon would have survived much longer, even in a holy fire, but Polnoch' died too quickly for my liking" Zero felt hope rise in him again, he clenched his fists

"So she could still be alive?" he asked hopefully, the leader shrugged his massive shoulders

"I have two theories; one; she somehow survived and transferred her consciousness to another body. Two; she was killed by another demon. But the former is very unlikely considering how weakened she was from the fire, we have been searching for a demon with a grudge against her since she died" the leader threw his folder onto the desk

"You know things we don't, and we know things you don't" Zero took the folder and looked into it; there was pages of information on Koshka, photos and some newspaper clippings reporting mysterious deaths. He picked up one of the photos, he still had the scrapbook Koshka gave him, but this was nothing like it, Koshka's ears were pressed flat against her head, her eyes were angry blood red, her wings were spread threateningly, her fangs were bared and dripping blood and she brandished bloody claws with bits of flesh stuck to them. The leader noticed his horrified expression

"Ah, you've never seen that side of her, have you? She is known by many names; Blood-bringer, Lady of the underworld, even daughter of death. My theory is that the name daughter of death holds meaning" Zero looked away from the photo, he didn't was his image of Koshka to be tainted

"How so?" The leader looked out the window

"There is an old tale, saying that in the last moments of your life, you can see a cloaked skeleton with a scythe approaching you, they called him death, because that is what he brought. It is said that at the end of a brave man's life, he would not only see death, but a beautiful woman, a woman with black hair and gold eyes, reaching out to him and whispering "your time has come" they called her the daughter of death, and they believed that if they saw her in reality, it was a sign that somebody would die" Zero's breath caught, it did sound like Koshka, but how would that help?

"It is rumoured that you have died, but you are still here" the leader said, Zero nodded slowly

"I was killed in a fight with a pureblood, Koshka found me in hell, and brought me back to the world of the living" the leader nodded

"If we can find a way to converse with death then we might get more information on Polnoch'" Zero couldn't help but laugh, the leader raised an eyebrow at him, his expression fierce

"Do you find my plan funny?" Zero stopped laughing immediately

"The grim reaper would never speak to you, or anyone!" the leader hit him with a glare that made him flinch

"Let us dismiss talk of plans for now, are you with us?" Zero looked bravely into the leader's eyes

"Yes" the leader grabbed his hand in a handshake

"Welcome to the family, comrade"

* * *

**I am a potato. That is all**

**Zero: That is ****_not _****all, I've had to put up with that stupid voice in my head for a year and now I actually need it, WHERE IS IT?**

**Me: Oh sorry, we were having a picnic**

**Zero: *glare* Not funny**

**Rōzu: It's very funny**

**Zero: Whose side are you on?**

**Rōzu: well ****_clearly _****I am on the side which is funniest**

**Me: Me? **

**Rōzu: of course you my cute little human! *hugs me***

**Zero: don't encourage her**

**Me: I have a question for my readers, if you were trapped in a room with Rōzu, Zero and Koshka, what are 3 things you would do?**

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

Zero was led through the demon hunters' base, it was truly amazing, how much they trusted him, but they could sense lies, so they obviously had nothing to fear. The hunters in their group broke away one by one, leaving to their own business until he was only left with Shira and the Satanist. He was led to an office, Shira knocked quietly and was answered by a deep voice

"Enter" they walked in and the first thing Zero noticed was the powerful figure at the window with a folder in his hand, scars riddled his body and pulled down the corner of his right eye, a chunk had been taken from his left ear and his expression, although calm, was terrifying, Zero did _not _want to see this man in battle. There was a desk in the middle of the room with some papers on it, and a few folders, there were two bookshelves lining the walls full of factual books, this man clearly didn't fool around with his work. Shira bowed, as did the Satanist

"Master" Shira murmured "this is Zero Kiryu, he's with the association" the man inspected Zero, who felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze

"What business do you have here Kiryu? Another one of mistakes hasn't caused a calamity, has it?" he asked in his deep, gravelly voice. When Zero failed to answer Shira spoke for him

"He wishes to join us and-" The leader cut her off

"Let the boy speak!" he barked, Shira fell silent and looked down respectfully

"I want to join you" Zero said finally, the leader raised an eyebrow; he looked at the two girls

"Shira, Yami, leave, but Yami, await my call" They both bowed and left, the leader seemed to relax slightly

"You were the one last seen with Polnoch', weren't you?" Zero nodded, it would be best to keep his mouth shut. The leader smiled bitterly

"Do you think that joining our ranks would help you extract revenge?" Zero looked at the ground

"That was the reason I wanted to join, but not anymore. Recently, I was attacked by 2 different demons, they seem drawn to me, and I don't know why, I killed both of them but I don't like the thought that they could attack when I am with people I care about" the leader nodded

"A noble reason, but you're still thinking about her, aren't you? You still hope that we did the job wrong and that she lives" Zero clenched his fists

"Yes" The leader closed the folder in his hand with a snap

"The truth is, Zero, I am not entirely sure that she is dead" Zero's eyes lit up with hope

"What?" The leader looked out the window

"When we killed her, we tied her to a stake and burned her, a holy fire, which is the only kind of fire which can kill demons. You could hear her screams, couldn't you?" Zero nodded slowly, it was those screams of pain that woke him up at night, sweaty and panting.

"How could I forget her screams?" he whispered. The leader watched him with his intent gaze

"They cut short" he said simply, Zero's head snapped up

"What?"  
"The screams cut short, Polnoch' was a level 10 demon, which means her powers are only slightly less powerful than the Devil himself. A level 10 demon would have survived much longer, even in a holy fire, but Polnoch' died too quickly for my liking" Zero felt hope rise in him again, he clenched his fists

"So she could still be alive?" he asked hopefully, the leader shrugged his massive shoulders

"I have two theories; one; she somehow survived and transferred her consciousness to another body. Two; she was killed by another demon. But the former is very unlikely considering how weakened she was from the fire, we have been searching for a demon with a grudge against her since she died" the leader threw his folder onto the desk

"You know things we don't, and we know things you don't" Zero took the folder and looked into it; there was pages of information on Koshka, photos and some newspaper clippings reporting mysterious deaths. He picked up one of the photos, he still had the scrapbook Koshka gave him, but this was nothing like it, Koshka's ears were pressed flat against her head, her eyes were angry blood red, her wings were spread threateningly, her fangs were bared and dripping blood and she brandished bloody claws with bits of flesh stuck to them. The leader noticed his horrified expression

"Ah, you've never seen that side of her, have you? She is known by many names; Blood-bringer, Lady of the underworld even daughter of death. My theory is that the name daughter of death holds meaning" Zero looked away from the photo, he didn't was his image of Koshka to be tainted

"How so?" The leader looked out the window

"There is an old tale, saying that in the last moments of your life, you can see a cloaked skeleton with a scythe approaching you, they called him death, because that is what he brought. It is said that at the end of a brave man's life, he would not only see death, but a beautiful woman, a woman with black hair and gold eyes, reaching out to him and whispering "your time has come" they called her the daughter of death, and they believed that if they saw her in reality, it was a sign that somebody would die" Zero's breath caught, it did sound like Koshka, but how would that help?

"It is rumoured that you have died, but you are still here" the leader said, Zero nodded slowly

"I was killed in a fight with a pureblood, Koshka found me in hell, and brought me back to the world of the living" the leader nodded

"If we can find a way to converse with death then we might get more information on Polnoch'" Zero couldn't help but laugh, the leader raised an eyebrow at him, his expression fierce

"Do you find my plan funny?" Zero stopped laughing immediately

"The grim reaper would never speak to you, or anyone!" the leader hit him with a glare that made him flinch

"Let us dismiss talk of plans for now, are you with us?" Zero looked bravely into the leader's eyes

"Yes" the leader grabbed his hand in a handshake

"Welcome to the family, comrade"


	6. Predator

**Vampire knight is not mine**

**Sorry for the late update but I've been a bit busy lately**

**NEW CHAPPIE**

**In answer to a review by Demonic angel 7 (who, by now is like a sister to me) the difference between the first and second writings of the previous chapter is a plot point which I was going to include in the last chapter, but ended up putting it in this one, also, you spelled Rōzu's name wrong, as you can see - Rōzu it has an accent over the O and has a u on the end rather than an a! Why the fuck am I reciting all this?**

**Here's the story :)**

* * *

The demon lady gazed out over the red wasteland of hell, the dirt was red, soaked with blood, fires roared, scattered haphazardly over the land of sin, with the search for Koshka revealing nothing, she was beginning to feel nervous, it was even making some of the demons turn against her command, she watched Henrī descend on his huge white wings

"There must have been a sign, a hair, a whisper of a scent!" she snarled at him, but she shook his head sadly, a growl roared in the lady's throat and she struck Henrī across the face, with an answering growl, Henrī grabbed her wrist and held her off the ground

"Never forget that you are a lower class demon, and the only reason nobody has torn you apart is that Koshka may still be alive" he moved her closer

"If not for her protection, you would have no title, and we would have killed you centuries ago" he dropped the demon lady to the ground, she gathered herself up

"I am known for _my _name" she snarled

"You are known for _Koshka's _name" Henrī snarled back, turning around and taking off, the demon lady's eyes following him with hatred. Another demon rebelling, with the fruitless search, those who _should _have been obeying her, had begun to believe that Koshka was destroyed, body and soul. This belief had them in turn believing that they could rebel against the demon lady, who gritted her teeth

"So, you won't let us find you? Fine." She mumbled to herself, using _poyaval _and re-appearing in the overworld

"I guess I'll just have to draw you out"

**_Later, at Cross Academy_**

Rōzu poked Zero tirelessly

"Where were you yesterday? Where were you yesterday? Where were you yesterday?" she repeated again and again. Zero gave a small smile

"You aren't going to piss me off like that _princess_" Rōzu pouted

"Oooh, that's a low blow Emo" Zero narrowed his eyes and they had a stare off for a few seconds

"Fine" he finally said "You win" Rōzu grinned and jumped on him with a hug

"You're so adorable when you admit defeat"

"I am _never _adorable" she poked his cheek

"~Kawaii~" she jumped out of the way of a snarl and half-hearted punch, she laughed and her head snapped to the side at a small rustle

"Did you hear that?" she asked, completely serious, Zero's face grew grave, realizing it was no joke or trick

"Yes" they both looked away from the brick path; the woods were dense around the school and the area was dark and foreboding, there was a rustle of wings and three sharp _caws_ broke the silence, making the vampires jump, a raven flew haphazardly out of the flora, swerving and cawing like a maniac, Rōzu stared at it as if she had never seen something like that before, and the crow flew headfirst into Zero's chest, dazed, it fell to the ground. Zero bent over and picked it up, looking at it, Rōzu put her thoughts in

"What is that thing drunk or something?" Zero shrugged, he wasn't going to sniff it, starving himself the way he was, it would be just too stupid. The voice came back  
_It was scared, get back to the school building. NOW.  
_It said sternly  
_Nice to know you're around when I fucking need you  
_Zero snarled in his mind  
_save the argument for later, get back to the school building!  
_Going against his instinct to follow the voice's instructions, he stayed put  
_no. I want to know why you were silent just when I needed you  
_he prodded in his mind  
_this isn't the time for this_  
the voice groaned  
_this is the perfect time for this  
_Zero snarled in his mind  
_why didn't you say anything? You __**always **__have something to say!  
_The voice became angry  
_I wanted you to make the decision yourself, now go back to the fucking school building!  
_Zero blinked, it was the first time the voice had sworn, he took a step back, dropping the raven

"We should go Rōzu" the pureblood princess scoffed and picked up the crow, cradling it

"What's the rush?" Zero grabbed her forearm

"Look, something's up, we need to go" she scoffed again

"Oh, come on, nothing's wrong" she said, still cradling the crow with one hand and putting the other on her hip, her back was to the forest, the voice began to scream  
_GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!  
_Zero kept his eyes fixed on the darkness, a pair of bodiless glowing red eyes suddenly appeared in the dark green, ignoring the angry cries of his friend, Zero grabbed Rōzu's wrist and ran, dragging her along to the school building and leaving the raven lying unconscious on the ground as a sleek predator slithered out of the shadows, it eyed the fleeing vampires, then turned its hungry red eyes onto the raven, sensing an easy meal, the black bird awoke and gave two terrified caws before the predator snapped it up in one bite, white fangs flashed and a pink tongue slowly moved around its mouth, gathering all the blood from its meal, it again looked towards Zero and Rōzu, out of sight, if not for its spectacular vision. A low growl resounded in its throat; it knew what its next meal would look like.

_Krovavaya…sochnyye myasistyye…moya…_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I loved that cliffhangar so much I wanted to keep it.**

**Rōzu: It's okay *cuddle***

**Me: Yay!**

**Zero: why do you keep doing this? do you get some sort of satisfaction from nearly killing us?**

**Rōzu: *hugs a crying Aquila* shh, he's just stupid**

**Zero: yeah right**

**Please review, favorite and follow!**

**I have another question for my readers; If you had to kill any of the characters out of: Rōzu, Zero, Koshka and Henrī, who would you choose? Note- there is no alternative, you must shoot one of them and no suicide is allowed!**

**Love you all :)**


	7. Sterben

**Hey guys! SOOOOO Sorry for such a wait :( I got writer's block, and school is an ass, and I've been neglecting my friends, and did I mention that I love you guys?**

**Yes. I'm not drunk. *falls over* FUCK**

**Vampire knight is not mine**

* * *

Zero kept running and didn't stop until he had dragged Rōzu into the safest place he knew; the stables, when she could walk by herself, Rōzu rounded on Zero

"What the hell is your problem!?" Zero was calm, even though he was still angry, hearing the voice again brought comfort to him

"There was something there" Rōzu recognized his grave tone and blinked

"What do you mean 'something'?" Zero collapsed into a soft pile of hay

"It looked dangerous" Rōzu sighed and leaned against a stall, the curious mare poked her head over and Rōzu nuzzled it

"You're lucky to have seen it; it must have been really powerful to have hidden its presence from us" she murmured thoughtfully, Zero gave an affirmative grunt and looked up at the ceiling, shifting slightly in the hay, something brushed him and he rolled onto his side to pick it up, it was a small piece of paper, on it were words;

Blutig. Juicy. Fleischig. Mine.  
hören die Schreie, wenn sie sterben.  
Zahn reißen und Krallen reißen.  
die süßeste Fleisch von lebendigem Fleisch.  
bald verkostet werden, nicht mehr wollte.  
Ich werde für süße junge Fleisch kommen,  
und hübsch, mit denen zur Deckung zu verstecken  
Nichts ist sicher von der Tochter der Hölle.

His brow furrowed in confusion, he flipped it around to show Rōzu

"Do you have any idea what this means?" she shook her head

"No, maybe the Chairman will know" Zero looked back at the paper

"Yeah, maybe" he said distractedly, reading the note again, he stashed it away in his jacket, reminding himself to talk to the Chairman later, he sank back into the hay, trying to relax his tense muscles, that strange creature of the shadows kept haunting his mind, that damn curiosity making him wonder what it was, if it even belonged in the same world they lived in.

The Chairman held the ominous note up to a candle, Zero's annoyed face was half illuminated by the flickering orange flame

"Any _why_ are you using a candle?" The Chairman grinned annoyingly

"It creates mood!" he squinted through his glasses to read it and Zero rolled his eyes, The Chairman's brow furrowed

"It's a poem in German" he shuddered "Such a ghastly poem" Zero was growing more impatient by the minute

"What does it say?!" The Chairman shuddered again and read

"Bloody. Juicy. Meaty. Mine.  
Hear the screams as they die.  
Tooth and Claw, tear, tear!  
The sweetest meat of living flesh.  
Soon be tasted, no longer wanted  
I will come for sweet young meat,  
and pretty hide with which to cover,  
Nothing is safe from the daughter of hell" Zero stopped breathing

"The daughter of hell would be a demon, but why would they write something like this?" The Chairman shook his head

"Zero, you don't understand. This poem is a demon's note to the one it hunts, to make their prey fear them, and to watch them squirm. I have a feeling…that both you and Rōzu are being hunted" Zero lost his breath again

"Hang on; you're saying that the creature I saw was the same creature that wrote this?" The Chairman dipped his head

"Most likely. It was a miracle that you two got away" Zero swallowed

"Demons never rely on luck, or miracles. I think that it intended for us to find the note, and even have this conversation, it wants to see fear" the chairman looked back at the note

"Then we don't show it fear" Zero bit his lip

"Demons do _not _like not getting what they want" the Chairman grimaced and held up the note

"We should burn this before Rōzu sees it" one word came into view on the paper, invisible before the candlelight illuminated it. The word was _Hϋndin._ The chairman stopped and frowned at the paper

"Zero, Koshka means 'female cat' correct?" Zero nodded

"Yeah, it's Russian, why?" The chairman gestured him closer so he saw the word

"Because this is the German word for 'female dog' do you think they might be connected?"

"A demon that has it out for Rōzu and I, writes in German and has the name 'female dog'? I'd be surprised if they weren't"

**_Meanwhile in Hell_**

Henrī approached a lower demon, one of the weakest kinds, its only abilities were possession of certain objects and it didn't even have a physical form. The humans would class it as a level 1 demon, but all other demons classed it as level 0.0000000001. In fact, if any demons above level 2 were lumped together with it, they would probably fall into a murderous rage. In large groups they were given the name 'poltergeists' and thought to be troublesome ghosts, the demon was possessing a dead tree, a ghostly voice spoke

"What do you seek, from such a low brother?" Henrī snickered

"Please, if you were centuries older and even half as powerful as myself, then I might possibly consider you my brother" The demon didn't answer, so Henrī continued

"Have you seen that damn troublesome woman? Koshka will kill me if she gets hurt" an aura of fear surrounded the tree

"Do you mean…the daughter of hell?" Henrī nodded and the tree shook as if in an invisible breeze

"No, but there are whispers that she has travelled to the Overworld" Henrī gave a long growl of frustration

"I don't understand women, and I never will" he snarled, moving towards a pool of lava, all he could do now was watch

"Damn mortal, if he hadn't killed me, I would go after her" he mumbled, of course, he would never admit that he was killed by a mortal, his pride wouldn't let him. He knelt by the lava pool and focused his mind on the demon he was 'babysitting' an image of her formed in the lava, stalking a young woman the way a tiger stalks its prey, he watched as the daughter of hell pounced and snapped the human's neck before she had the chance to scream, then she tore a mouthful of flesh from the body, tossing her head back and swallowing the meat like an animal, she worked at stripping the meat from the mortal's bone, then she stood up and licked her bloody lips, wiping blood and meat from her chin with a hand, then she snarled and in one leap bounded half a kilometre towards the school, she continued using these leaps until she reached her destination, an evil smile twisted at her lips as she watched her prey

"I'm coming for you…" She whispered.

Zero didn't like this. He didn't like it one bit, it was part of his new job to hunt down demons, but he felt like he was killing Koshka, with every demon he slayed, he felt like he was slowly killing his own image of Koshka, the only thing he had left of her, save that scrapbook he had in his room. Once or twice people had tried to look at it, but Zero would give them the best glare he could muster and they would retreat immediately. He watched as the demon snarled at him in pain, they weren't like the vampires, most of the vampires tried to plead with him before they died, the demons would fight until they physically could no longer fight, and they died with burning hatred in their eyes, hatred of him, a pang hit his heart as the demon watched him with dying eyes of flame, eyes condemning him to hell, did Koshka have those eyes? Was that her expression when she died? With eyes darkened by hate and a mouth twisted in pain? He watched as the demon became a pile of bones, his ears caught a whisper on the wind

"I'm coming for you…" a shiver ran down his spine and he looked around, he knew it was fruitless, but he looked anyway, hoping to see a sign of his next opponent, he caught a glimpse of something far away, it was mostly hidden by a tree trunk, but it couldn't have been….he would know it anywhere….it wasn't so uncommon, but there was just something about it that was so unique….he would have dismissed it as a mirage, but it can't have been….that silky black hair, flying in the wind, he only knew of one with hair like that….

_Koshka…._

* * *

**Does this make up for some of my writer's blockiness?**

**Zero: STOP MINDFUCKING ME! HOW CAN KOSHKA BE HERE WHEN SHE'S ****DEAD****!?**

**Me: *sings* ~aaaaah, do what you want cos a pirate is free, you are a pirate~**

**Zero: *puts me into headlock and noogies me* IS KOSHKA DEAD OR NOT?!**

**Me: please Review, favorite and follow, also my question for this chapter: why do you think Koshka protects the demon lady? *Kicks Zero in the shins and runs away, laughing like a maniac***

**Love ya all! *Still [not] drunk***


	8. Unwanted images

**Vampire Knight is FABULOUS...and not mine...**

**Yes. I am still not drunk. :)**

**200 FUCKING PAGES! :DDDDDDD I HAVE WRITTEN 200 MOTHAFUKIN PAGES OF MERZOST' AND SKRYVAT' COMBINED! ERMAGHRD PARTEH TIME!**

* * *

The demon lady laughed quietly, how easily she could manipulate the mind of a mere mortal, alter a dream, make them hallucinate, and to show them what they wanted, just to take it away, she watched the mortal vampire toss in his sleep, clenching his fist and scrunching his eyes shut, she chuckled again and added something else to his dream, torturously. She didn't mind doing this, especially with such a pretty boy, his eyes were so sad and cute, and she could see what Koshka liked about him, brave and selfless, incredibly good looking, and he was strange too, a vampire, a vampire hunter, and a demon slayer. But she didn't like his name one bit. Zero just didn't seem to suit him. She finally subsided and allowed him to sleep peacefully, putting a finger to her chin

"Hmm, I'm going to call you Schön" she said, looking down at him, then she spread her wings and flew to the roof, where she sat and folded her legs

"Schön, Schön, getting involved with a demon" she sighed, then smiled

"Playing with you is so much fun, I can't help it!" she chuckled, looking up at the sky.

Zero clutched at his head, digging his fingers in until it hurt. No. he didn't want to see! He didn't want to look! He collapsed onto his knees in the grass, her voice, her voice ringing in his ears

_Zero…Zero…Zero_ she kept repeating his name, Koshka's voice was saying his name again and again, why?! He was walking around the moon dorms during his nightly patrols, when he saw those terrible images of Koshka burning, screaming in pain, tears running down her face, and he heard her voice, begging, pleading, calling his name

_Zero, Zero! Help me Zero! Don't leave me!_ it cried, _Koshka _cried. Zero hugged himself to avoid spilling blood, too late; it began to run down his face in slow red streams, making his vision red. He threw his head back and roared, it sounded too much like an animal for his comfort. The voice in his head hushed him  
_It's okay, that demon is just toying with you  
_Zero opened his eyes slowly, gritted his teeth and looked up at the sky

"Koshka" he croaked

_Zero…don't leave me Zero, please! Don't leave me to die! _Zero clenched his fists

"I will never leave you Koshka, never."

_Don't leave! Don't let me die Zero! _Zero could almost feel tears in his eyes as he heard Koshka's scream of agony, the demon was showing him how she died, his vision blacked out for a second, then he saw Koshka, bound to a metal cross, tears pouring down her face as flames licked her jaw, while the demon slayers looked on in joy, her mouth open in a scream, the scream became a sound, then it became two, and then they formed a word, Zero felt his heart break clean in half at her scream

"ZERO!" The voice spoke softly  
_Zero, close your eyes, don't let this be the Koshka you remember, imagine her the way she used to be…here, I'll help  
_images began to pop into his mind, Koshka running as a panther, wearing her beautiful dress, their first kiss…he felt tears gather in his shut amethyst eyes and started to mumble

"I'm _not _going to cry"  
_If Koshka were here she would laugh and tell me that I'm strong  
_he thought  
_If Koshka were here I wouldn't be crying…_

The voice soothed him with gentle words and he got up, he could no longer hear Koshka's screams, begging for him to help her, instead, he made himself remember her laughter and smile, he continued to walk, one hand on the wall around the moon dorms to steady himself  
_Hey, I just realized  
_he thought  
_What?  
_The voice replied  
_what should I call you?  
_The voice was quiet for a minute, then;  
_How about you call me Kashikoi?  
Kashikoi it is then.  
_Okay, now he was sure that he had completely lost it, he just agreed to name the voice in his head, yeah, the voice in his head which usually signified insanity, oh well, at least he had someone to talk to…

The demon lady pouted

"Humph, my fun was ruined! Schön, you're more powerful than you look, aren't you?" she studied her claws "maybe…I'll play with your eyes now, tricking your mind is only fun for a while…" a smile spread across her face

"This will be enjoyable…"

Zero was on the balcony, sitting on the stone half-wall that served as a handrail and looking over the school grounds silently. Rōzu leaned over the half-wall next to him

"What's up with you tonight? I was literally dancing in front of you and you did nothing" Zero didn't look at her

"Hmm? I guess I've got a lot on my mind" Rōzu leaned over dangerously far so their eyes met

"Is it because I remind you of Koshka?" Zero looked at her sadly and shook his head

"No…" Rōzu frowned

"Tell me what's bothering you, I'm your friend" Zero looked down

"I'm always thinking of her…but…it's like I'm thinking of a different person…I feel like the Koshka I knew is slipping away…I'm losing her, bit by bit" Rōzu looked down thoughtfully

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Zero smiled sadly

"More than you know…Koshka is my world, and she always will be" he looked at the young pureblood "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to hear this" Rōzu shrugged

"It's good to know that you have a caring side, in fact, sometimes it's better to be sensitive rather than an unfeeling robot" Zero scowled

"Yeah, but it's bad for somebody who's supposed to kill monsters to show their feelings, because that's when people get hurt" Rōzu grinned

"Don't worry guardian, I'll protect you!" Zero managed a half-smile and punched her shoulder softly

"You're the one who needs protecting, princess" Rōzu gave him a shove and he fell, landing on his feet heavily far below, where he watched Rōzu drop with the beauty and grace of a swan, she landed softly on her toes and Zero smirked

"I'll race you back to the top" Rōzu grinned

"Oh, you're so on" they both jumped, using branches and walls, and climbing up with vampiric speed, Zero won, and pulled himself onto the balcony with a heave

"I win" he called to Rōzu, who flipped him off, he laughed and turned around, his heart stopped. He couldn't breathe. Every last one of his muscles were frozen, at the creature standing before him. It couldn't be…no…Zero took a single trembling step forward

"_Koshka?_"

* * *

**That's right, bet you didn't see that coming! :D**

**Zero: *Can't say anything***

**Koshka: *smile***

**Me: You're welcome *grumble***

**Please review, favorite and follow! :D In celebration of Koshka! And 200 pages!**


	9. Forgotten

**KOSHKA! GIMMIE HUGS!**

* * *

It could only be her, with those golden eyes, with that black hair, flying in the wind, every moment he looked at her he found it harder to look away, he took another step forward

"Koshka" he said in a strangled voice, Koshka smiled at him softly

"Zero, it's me…I'm back" Zero wasted no time in pulling her into his strong arms, crushing her against his chest

"Oh Koshka! I missed you so much! I thought…" Koshka smiled again and pressed her forehead against his

"It's okay, nothing matters anymore…nothing…" she murmured. Zero found it hard to breathe

"This time, I'm protecting you with my life; I won't run away again, even if you tell me to!" Koshka chuckled softly

"Zero…I only want to be in your memory…please don't tell anyone…or the hunters will come" Zero scrunched his eyes shut

"You don't need to worry about the hunters anymore" she looked up with her beautiful catlike eye, she was exactly the same as when she had left, to the tiniest detail

"Why not?" Zero looked down

"Koshka….I'm one of them now" Koshka took a step back

"What? What do you mean?" he grasped her clawed hand

"I've been employed by the demon hunters, I am a demon hunter" Koshka pulled her hand away from him

"I can't believe it…" he reached out to her and she flinched away

"Don't touch me! How much blood of my kin stain those hands!?" she cried, Zero frowned

"I thought they would help me find you…"

"And you planned to find me by killing other demons?! _Veshalb!?_" Zero flinched

"Please Koshka, I'll protect you from them, they don't matter to me, not like you" Koshka stepped back

"You've changed so much" she whispered, Zero clenched his fists and gritted his teeth

"I haven't changed at all!" he was more confused than he'd be comfortable admitting, Koshka was acting different. Kashikoi piped up  
_this isn't right, Zero, that-  
_she was cut off and silence reined in Zero's mind. Uh-oh.  
_Kashikoi? Kashikoi?  
_He looked at Koshka, did she do that? She was gazing back with upset golden eyes and turned around, readying to jump off the balcony, Zero caught her arm

"Koshka? Please…_ya tebya lyublyu_" at her confused look, Zero flinched in confusion

"Don't you remember?" she simply growled and jumped. Kashikoi was back  
_Zero? Be careful of her, she's not the Koshka you remember  
_Zero clenched a fist

"How can she forget? Something is very, very wrong. Russian is her first language, how could she possibly forget?" Kashikoi was silent, almost pondering  
_I don't seem to be able to speak of her in much detail  
_Zero looked up, in his crazed joy of seeing Koshka again, he had missed that Rōzu was sitting on the half-wall watching everything

"That was her, wasn't it?" she murmured, Zero nodded sadly  
_don't forget about the demon hunting you. You need to warn her  
_Kashikoi said, Zero stretched and scratched his neck

"Rōzu, be on your guard, we might be in deep, deep shit"

"Might?" he didn't answer.

The demon lady crossed her arms

"You bad boy Schön, joining the demon hunters" she spread her red wings and floated above the vampire

"Bad boys are so hot" she murmured, licking her lips.

Zero shivered slightly and noticed Rōzu hugging herself, she wasn't in the school uniform, instead wearing denim shorts and a white singlet; he pulled off his uniform jacket and dropped it on her head

"Here" he mumbled, Rōzu smiled and wrapped it around her

"Jeez, you're big" Zero looked at her with an arched eyebrow and Rōzu rolled her eyes

"Oh, you know what I mean, you dirty minded freak" Zero looked back to the front

"Actually I did know what you meant, you just put the thought in my mind" he smirked and Rōzu growled, pulling his jacket tight

"Someday I'm going to get the better of you, and you'll get a well-deserved kick in the balls" Zero chuckled quietly

"I wait for the day you get the better of me"  
_she will someday get you  
_Kashikoi said playfully  
_Psh! Yeah right!_

Rōzu fidgeted, barely touching the meat on her plate, Yuuki laid a hand on hers

"Is everything okay Rōzu? You seem awfully quiet" Rōzu replaced her fork and stared at her lap, she was eating dinner with her parents, for humans it would be breakfast, but humans were weird.

"Mother…do you tell your best friend everything?" Yuuki tilted her head, shooting a glance at Kaname she replied;

"Well, I guess that depends…do you trust your best friend to know?" Rōzu nodded

"I do, I just…don't know how to tell him" Kaname narrowed his eyes

"Burūmingurōzu, are you falling in love with Zero Kiryu?" he demanded, Rōzu made a bitter face

"What? EW, Father! No!" she looked at the ground "there's just something I have to tell him…but I don't know how to put it" Yuuki put a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Just tell him how it is. Is it only for his ears, or can we hear it too?" Rōzu shook her head

"I think it would be best if only he knew" Yuuki nodded and they were silent for the rest of the meal, Rōzu finally rose and left the table, sitting outside on the wall and waiting for Zero, he didn't come past, so she began to search for her friend, she finally glimpsed his tell-tale hair through the trees, she stepped closer and froze, his arms were wrapped around a girl's waist, her arms linked around his neck to hold him close, and they were kissing with passion, Rōzu took a step back as she recognised the girl as Koshka. Something seemed very wrong, over the natural vampire instincts she felt towards Zero as a hunter, when Koshka was around, her instincts simply wanted her to get away.

* * *

**I'm tirrrred... :( can I get a hug? Please? -_- KOSHKAAAAA? CAN I HAVE A HUUUUUGGGGG?**

**Koshka: *kissing***

**Zero: *kissing***

**Me: *angry* get a room damnit**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow and I'll love you forever :)**


	10. Hündin

**I'm SOOOO sorry for the late update! If anybody is still reading this fic, Please forgive me!**

* * *

Rōzu felt a strong urge to save her best friend from the demon, something was very wrong, but she just couldn't pinpoint it, her dreams were getting weirder and weirder as the days went past, when she was little she always dreamed of the same person, a beautiful with silky black hair and long nails, she had told her mother about _the beautiful lady _but she dismissed it as a simple child's dream, Rōzu was seeing her again, whenever she closed her eyes, the beautiful lady was waiting for her, but now it was different, her skin wasn't perfect and untouched, it was marred, with scars scattered everywhere, her hair covered one eye and when her stomach showed there was a long scar along the bottom of her stomach which looked painful, in places her skin was pulled together in burn scars, Rōzu even glimpsed one on her hip at one point, the beautiful lady seemed to have taken a terrible beating, but instead of the kind conversations they used to have, the beautiful lady spoke more seriously, and now that Koshka had appeared, more often. Rōzu returned to her room and laid down on her couch, she wanted to talk to the beautiful lady again, but didn't feel tired at all, so she pulled out one of her textbooks, it was still brand-new, never been touched. She began to read it and soon fell asleep.

Dream: _Rōzu found herself in a meadow, with rose bushes dotting the landscape, the beautiful lady was waiting in the middle of the meadow, sitting in the grass, this time her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, allowing Rōzu to see that one of her eyes was covered with a black eye patch, she looked up and smiled at Rōzu _

_"It's good to see you again" Rōzu joined her and knelt in the grass_

_"You too" the beautiful lady plucked a flower from the ground, she blew on it and the petals flew away on the wind. She looked at Rōzu with one golden eye_

_"I hate to ask favours, but might you do something? It is of utmost importance" Rōzu leaned forward_

_"Anything" the beautiful lady smiled_

_"I wish you to visit a graveyard" images of the graveyard and how to find it popped into Rōzu's mind as the beautiful lady continued_

_"Along a stone wall you will find jars of ashes, shaped as the Christian cross" more images. "There will be one with a black calla lily in front of it. I want you to steal that jar and hide it in your room" Rōzu looked shocked_

_"Steal a dead person's ashes?! Why the hell would you want me to do that?!" the beautiful lady remained calm_

_"As I said, it is of utmost importance, but you will be unable to understand before the time is right" Rōzu frowned_

_"Is it really that important?" the beautiful lady nodded_

_"Yes, it is" Rōzu sighed_

_"Okay then, I'll get the ashes" the beautiful lady smiled_

_"I can't thank you enough" _

Rōzu was awoken by someone knocking on her door

"Burūmingurōzu, I need to speak with you" she rolled her eyes, only her father used her full name, she climbed up and opened the window in silence, climbing out and jumping down to the ground with a yawn, she looked at the sky, it was midday, she wasn't used to being up so late, she shrugged and jumped over the wall, moving sneakily towards the school gate. She came upon the cemetery the beautiful lady had shown her, chills ran down her spine with every step and she walked stiffly through rows, shivering, she found the rows of vases, all with roses in front of them, bar one, with a black calla lily, Rōzu murmured a quick apology to the dead person and took the vase, hiding it in her jacket, she hurried out of the cemetery and left to go back to the school, she hid the vase in her drawer and covered it with the formal princessy clothes that she never wore. Then she lay down and closed her eyes, unable to shake the terrible feeling upon her.

Dream: _Rōzu was at the same graveyard as she had stolen the ashes from, the beautiful lady was sitting in place of the vase, the calla lily in her hand, she smiled kindly at Rōzu_

_"I thank you greatly" Rōzu nodded_

_"Now will you tell me?" the beautiful lady looked at Rōzu_

_"Not yet, there is more to this" Rōzu looked down_

_"I guess I have no reason not to trust you" the beautiful lady smiled_

_"There is a certain ritual you need to perform with the ashes" images flashed through Rōzu's mind, images describing a dark ritual, Rōzu flinched_

_"Why are you heaping all of this on me now?" the beautiful lady held up two fingers_

_"One, you are now old enough to do this. Two, I have only recently located the ashes" Rōzu sighed and smiled, opening her eyes_ to stare at the roof, she got up, class wouldn't start for hours, and the ritual didn't take long, from what she could gather from the images. She pulled the ashes out of her drawer and began gathering materials.

Nothing had felt so right. Nothing had ever felt so right as when he held Koshka in his arms, but at the same time, nothing had felt just so _wrong_. Her lips didn't seem to know how to move when they kissed, she didn't seem to remember how she would nuzzle him when he held her. It was like a different person wearing Koshka's skin. Koshka pressed harder against him and he tightened his grip, she wasn't purring. It made sense, after being burned alive, that she would be sad, he just wished he could listen to her rumbling purr again.

Rōzu finished the initial ritual, chanting, she broke the vase and let the ashes scatter, then they began to move, Rōzu fell silent as the ashes formed a shape, ash becoming bone and muscle before her eyes, a figure soon took shape, a woman, she was soon completely made, she dropped to her knees on the ground and Rōzu grabbed the blanket from her never-used queen sized canopy bed, she wrapped it around the stranger's bare shoulders as she slowly opened her eyes, she blinked once, twice. Then her face broke into a dazzling smile

"What a beautiful day to be alive" she whispered in a perfect voice. Rōzu offered her hand to the woman and she took it, holding the blanket shut, Rōzu pulled her up to stand and she took two wobbly steps, then smiled again, holding the bedpost to keep upright, Rōzu fished out a black and white kimono with silver thread depicting branches full of cherry blossoms and gave it to her, helping her put it on, the lady looked up at Rōzu, her hair covering her face

"You're a good girl Rōzu, I'm sure your parents are proud" Rōzu shrugged

"I get into a lot of trouble though" the lady laughed a laugh which sounded like it was from the heavens

"They still love you, and you are still their pride and joy" she murmured, and then stood up "I beg of you to tell no one of this" Rōzu nodded and the lady climbed onto the windowsill and she leaped out, the kimono flying out behind her.

The lady stopped in front of Koshka, then gritted her teeth

"Hündin" Koshka pulled out of Zero's arms with a smile

"So you're alive then….Koshka?"

Zero's eyes went wide, something was very wrong, there were two Koshkas! To be honest it was sort of a dream coming true, but he didn't like this, he stepped away, one of the Koshkas was mauled and injured, the same way she had been when she died, and wearing tattered black clothes. While the other Koshka had perfect unbroken skin, and both of her eyes were showing, narrowed in anger, she was wearing a black and white Kimono. The injured Koshka chuckled and began to wipe off what appeared to be makeup; she pulled the patch off her eye and grinned

"Why do you have to ruin the moment Koshka?" Zero stepped back, the two Koshkas were staring each other down, the kimono Koshka clenched her fists

"Because you're having that moment with _my _mate" the other Koshka laughed

"He didn't know the difference" they were identical, down to the last detail, but now that they were together, he noticed a difference in accents, kimono Koshka had that familiar strong Russian accent, while other Koshka had a similarly strong accent which sounded…_German? _Kimono Koshka growled

"You are low, Hündin. Show your true colours" other Koshka changed only slightly, those all-too-familiar black cat's ears grew and became golden brown, that swishing black tail shortened and became the same colour, and those deadly claws dulled and became black. Now he was sure that the real Koshka was in the kimono, and the other person was named Hündin. Koshka looked at him with those golden eyes and smiled

"I'm back…_Moya lyubov'_" Zero's heart swelled, this was the same demon he had fallen in love with, back from the dead. But who exactly was Hündin? Koshka looked back at the doppelgänger who chuckled

"You always ruin my fun, big sister"

* * *

**O_O That's right, Koshka has a sis-ta! And Hündin's doggy appearance is based off my dog in colour because she's so unbelievably adorable! **

**Hündin: *Grin***

**Koshka: *Glare***

**Zero: *Tennis match eyes***

**Me: Like and Favorite if you enjoyed!**

**Rōzu: Dude, wrong site**

**(Return of the evil brother) Altaïr (to me): Who the hell are you talking to...?**

**Me: I don't know! \^u^/**


End file.
